villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sid Phillips
Sidney "Sid" Phillips (simply known as Sid Phillips) is the main antagonist of Pixar's 1st full-length animated feature film, Toy Story. He is Andy Davis's sociopathic next-door neighbor (until Andy moved away) who likes to destroy and torture toys (especially the ones that belonged to his little sister named Hannah) and/or feed them to his vicious dog Scud. However that ended when Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear, the film's protagonist and deuteragonist, ended up in his house. He was voiced by Erik von Detten in the film and originally played by Rachel Fischer in the musical. Personality Sid is a young, bratty, obnoxious, and somewhat disturbed skate punk with metal braces, whose idea of fun is terrorizing his little sister Hannah, by taking her toys away and using them for scary experiments like switching out heads or performing operations on them. He also destroys toys in many ways (exploding, burning, or in his "mad doctor" plays). Though despite this, he may have a lighter side, hinted in his dreams about ponies. After his toys turned on him, he vowed never to hurt a toy again. Aside from this, Sid remained mostly the same (especially his love of heavy metal), and eventually became a garbage man. Sid is not a true villain, being that he didn't realize that the toys are really alive when breaking them, but since this movie is in the point of view of toys, he can be considered an antagonist. Appearance Sid is a fair-skinned boy with a brown buzz cut and braces. He usually wears a black T-shirt with a white skull with blue jeans and black sneakers. In Toy Story 3, he has dyed green hair, a small growing beard, he wears green goggles with mirror effects, headphones, a high visibility vest and a gray shirt underneath his T-shirt. ''Toy Story'' Sid's Introduction In Toy Story, Sid is Andy Davis's 10-year-old next-door neighbor (until Andy moved at the end of the film). Sid is first seen in the film when Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Bo Peep, Lenny and Mr. Potato Head watch him destroy a Combat Carl with an M-80, with his vicious toy-chewing dog Scud by his side. This prompts Bo Peep to say the sooner they move away with Andy and his family, the better. Pizza Planet Later that day, when Andy and his family go to Pizza Planet for dinner and Woody and Buzz follow them. Sid is also there. After playing Whack-an-Alien, the Crane Game where Woody and Buzz are in catches his attention and Woody becomes shocked that Sid is there at Pizza Planet after he and Buzz failed to catch up with Andy, due to Buzz thinking that the Crane Game is a spaceship as he still doesn't know he is a toy, but a real space ranger. After grabbing an Alien, Buzz Lightyear is put in view. He then goes after him, getting not only Buzz, but Woody hooked onto his foot as well (Woody tried to save Buzz, but the Aliens wouldn't let him). Sid's House After skating back home with his new toys in his backpack while Woody tells Buzz and the toy alien from Pizza Planet as they go into Sid's house, they won't be coming out, he is instantly greeted by Scud he gave the alien to. Then, seeing his sister Hannah with her Janie doll, he snatches the toy and ran up to his room, slamming the door in Hannah's face. He then pulls out his Pterodactyl toy as he played doctor for his "double-bypass brain transplant" as Buzz tells Woody he doesn't believe that Sid had gone to Medical School. After putting Pterodactyl's head on Janie Doll's body, he opens up the door and showed Hannah. Scared, she ran off to report to her mother. Sid threw the mutant toy onto the ground and ran after her, claiming that Hannah was lying. With Sid gone, Woody explored his room to search for a way out, but found the door locked and unable to escape. Trying to find another way out, he then discovered that Sid has taken toys apart and assembled them back together in weird combinations, much to Woody's horror as Buzz tries to call Star Command to send reinforcements for help. Torture The next morning, Sid tortures Buzz by spinning him on a drill bit (seen in a deleted scene), and then takes Woody and throws him across the floor, pretending to interrogate him. Next, he opens up the window shade to let the sun in. He then takes out a magnifying glass and focuses the hot beam of light on Woody's forehead, until Sid's mom informs him that his Pop-Tarts are ready and Sid leaves his room. It finally came! After Woody discovers that Sid's Mutant Toys are actually good when they reconnect Buzz's arm back in place, Sid returns to his room later, with a rocket he had ordered in the mail, labeled "The Big One." He intends to blow apart one of his toys with the rocket for his own amusement. Initially, he planned to blow up that "wimpy cowboy doll," but he couldn't find him (Woody hid under a milk crate). However, when he steps on Buzz Lightyear's laser button, which activated the laser light-bulb, he chooses to tape the rocket on Buzz, stating that he had always wanted "to blow a spaceman into orbit". Unfortunately for Sid, he is forced to delay the launch due to "adverse weather conditions at the launch site" when a rainstorm hits the neighborhood, giving Woody and Buzz time to reconcile overnight where Woody tells Buzz the joy of being a toy, which allows Buzz to gain his spirit of being a toy and allows himself and Woody to escape Sid's house when they see the moving truck near Andy's old house next door. Play Nice While trying to escape, Sid wakes up and takes Buzz outside to blow him up. Woody and all of the mutant toys plan a way to extract revenge on Sid and save Buzz before Sid can destroy him with the rocket. The toys all appear out of nowhere and approach Sid, making him increasingly scared. Woody then tells Sid to take good care of his toys, because they would know if he did not. After seeing Woody come to life in front of his face, Sid screams and retreats back into the house, frightened that the toys had come alive. Hannah then takes pleasure in scaring her brother even more with her dolls after she discovered how scared he was as Sid runs upstairs, believing that Hannah's toys are gonna come to life. This allows Woody and Buzz to escape Sid's house and continue to catch up with Andy and the moving truck. ''Toy Story Treats'' Sid appeared briefly in Woody's nightmares during the Toy Story Treats. ''Toy Story 2'' Sid didn't appear in Toy Story 2, but he was mentioned by Buzz when he, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky and Hamm went to rescue Woody from Al McWhiggin and Stinky Pete, as he reminded them when Woody managed to stop Sid from blowing up Buzz with a rocket. ''Toy Story 3'' 10 years after Toy Story 2, Sid makes a cameo in Toy Story 3, where he is now an adult and has become a garbage man. He is easily recognized by his black skull t-shirt, which was confirmed by Lee Unkirch (the director of Toy Story 3). He first appeared when he picked the garbage near Andy's house. As Woody tries to rescue his friends (who are trapped in a garbage bag), he hides behind the mailbox post to prevent being seen by Sid, who rides off in the garbage truck. Later, after Woody and his friends end up at the dump (along with Lots-O' Huggin' Bear), Sid later appears again and Woody, Buzz and the rest of Andy's remaining toys hitch up a ride on his garbage truck to get back to Andy's house. It is unknown whether he still believes that toys are alive or if he has suppressed the memories of it a long time ago. He is also mentioned by Twitch in the Toy Story 3 video game. Comic Books In Monsters Inc. Laugh Factory, Sid has been stealing toys from other kids and claiming that toys are alive and evil. One of the toys is Boo's doll of Jessie, one of the toys Woody and Buzz met in Toy Story 2. He later helps Randall Boggs and Henry J. Waternoose III plot revenge on Mike and Sulley. Trivia *Sid is the very first main villain of a Disney/Pixar film, because Toy Story was Pixar's very first movie. *Sid and Emperor Zurg are the only two classic Toy Story villains to appear in Toy Story 3. *It is uncertain why Sid liked destroying toys, it is probably because his parents fight a lot. *It is possible that Sid went through psychiatry and therapy after experiencing toys being alive. *Sid is the only main antagonist of the Toy Story film series to be a human, as Stinky Pete (the main antagonist of Toy Story 2) and Lotso (the main antagonist of Toy Story 3) are both toys. *It is uncertain if Sid will appear or even be mentioned in Toy Story's upcoming third sequel, Toy Story 4. *Sid is the only known human in the Toy Story franchise who knows toys are alive. *Sid's last name is mentioned when Woody tells him that toys are alive. *The scene where Sid demands Woody tell him the location of a rebel base parodies the scene in Star Wars: A New Hope where Grand Moff Tarkin demands Princess Leia to reveal the location of the rebel base. *He is very similar to Lord Farquaad from the 2001 computer-animated DreamWorks film, Shrek. **Both are the main antagonists of the first films of a film series; Sid is the main villain of the first Toy Story film, and Farquaad is the main villain of the first Shrek film. Gallery 43 Villains.png|Sid with the other villains of the trilogy Sid (1996).jpg Sid Laugh.jpg Sid Phillips grinning evilly.png Sid_Phillips.png|Sid's cameo in Toy Story 3 Category:Sadists Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:Mongers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Gaolers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Vandals Category:Rogue Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Teenage Villains Category:Siblings Category:Murderer Category:Thugs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Related to Hero Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini